AFTER THE WEDDING
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Cinta sejati tidak akan berbicara tentang diri sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

AFTER THE WEDDING Chap.1

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Sasuke sangat mengenal Naruto karena ia telah bersahabat dengan pria blesteran Jepang - Perancis itu sejak dibangku Taman Kanak - kanak.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan bagi seorang Sasuke memberi panggilan sayang 'Dobe', pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Karena sejak dulu hingga sekarang, selalu ada masalah yang terjadi akibat 'kepintaran' Naruto. Dan sayangnya, dalam setiap penyelesaian kasus yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, ia selalu melibatkan Sasuke.

"Aku memang selalu membantumu, Dobe. Tapi tidak untuk yang ini.."

Seperti sekarang misalnya.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya yang seketika memucat setelah mencengar penolakan Sasuke. Hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tadinya ia begitu yakin, Sasuke akan mengamini permintaannya seperti biasa.

Bukankah selama ini Sasuke selalu ada untuk membantunya? Dan ia yakin kali ini pun akan begitu.

"Kau tidak ingin aku bahagia, Teme? Oh ayolah.. Kau tinggal melakukannya selama 3 tahun. Hanya hitam diatas putih saja. Bukan ikatan sebagaimana mestinya. Hanya syarat! Setelah itu kembalikan lagi padaku."

Sebuah tangan menggebrak permukaan mengkilat meja kayu bertuliskan nama sang pemilik beserta jabatannya. Suara debamnya mampu menggambarkan amarah yang tersalurkan.

"KAU PIKIR DIA ITU BARANG?!"

Sasuke melengos. Tidak tahan menatap safir biru Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Mendua. Meninggalkan istriku.."

"Nah! Itu kau tahu!" Geram Sasuke sengit, "dan kau.. masih berniat menambah nanah dihatinya?"

Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Aku ingin menebusnya, Teme.. Mengganti seluruh waktu penantian dan kesetiaannya dengan sisa usiaku."

Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang terdengar begitu berat. Seolah ada derak retakan didada Naruto.

"Aku ingin sesegera mungkin melakukannya, namun kau tahu sendiri hukum pernikahan dinegara ini.."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum mengejek, "Menikah saja diluar negeri. Suap saja Hakim pernikahan. Kawin lari di pulau seberang. Cih! Tidak sia - sia aku menyebutmu Dobe sialan! Ada banyak cara tanpa harus melibatkan aku, kan?"

Sasuke meremas rambut hitamnya yang telah memanjang.

"Aku akan membantumu.. Tapi tidak dengan cara ITU!"

"MAUKU JUGA BEGITU! TAPI HINATA TIDAK MAU!"

Dada Naruto naik turun karena emosi. Semakin emosi saat ia menatap serigai Sasuke yang semakin sinis.

"Dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak!"

"Demi Janshin! Akui saja Uzumaki Naruto! Mantan Istrimu, Hyuuga Hinata, menolak - untuk kembali - padamu!"

"Nonsense! Ia hanya terlalu takut dengan peraturan, Teme. Kami masih saling mencintai. Aku masih melihat cintanya untukku dimatanya."

"Cih!"

"Dan dia Uzumaki Hinata! Bukan Hyuuga!"

Sasuke sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

"Pathetic.." Desisnya, "baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke akan menikahi Hyuuga Hinata! Puas?!"

#TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Pernikahan itu berlangsung kelewat sederhana. Hanya ada Hakim, Sasuke, Hinata, keluarga inti Hyuuga dan Uchiha, lalu..

"Si brengsek Dobe.."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Selama beberapa jam duduk dimeja kantor catatan sipil, ia harus menahan tatapan menusuk dari Naruto.

Hei! Bukan salah Sasuke, kan? Kawin kontrak ini murni ide Naruto. Semua ini dilakukan demi membebaskan Hinata dari predikat janda Uzumaki. Aturannya adalah, jika Hinata menikah dengan orang diluar Uzumaki dan kemudian berpisah, entah karena meninggal atau bercerai dalam rentang minimal 3 tahun, maka Naruto boleh menikahi Hinata lagi.

Sasuke sudah menolak mentah - mentah ide gila ini, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukannya. Demi Naruto! Camkan itu!

"Harusnya kau nikahi saja Naruto.. Bukan Hinata.."

Dengusan geli penuh sarkasme itu datang dari sosok Itachi saat Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya pada sang kakak. Dari semua orang dalam keluarga Uchiha, Hyuuga maupun Uzumaki - selain Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata tentu saja - hanya Itachi yang tahu perihal pernikahan nyeleneh ini.

Itachi sudah menduga, ada yang tidak beres saat sang adik datang padanya dengan ekspresi dingin, memintanya untuk membantu meminang sulung Hyuuga. Sejak dahulu ia tahu, bagaimana lemahnya imun Sasuke jika berhadapan dengan virus troublemaker sejenis tunggal Uzumaki itu.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana persiapan malam pertama kalian?" Tanya Itachi tanpa basa basi diselingi pekikan gembira para nyonya dari kubu kedua keluarga.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia melirik pada Hinata yang tersipu malu dan Naruto yang siap mengutuknya dengan kutukan dewa Rubah. Demi Janshin! Ia sudah cukup pusing perihal hubungan segitiga yang akan ia lakoni selama 3 tahun ini, jangan ditambahi dengan masalah lagi. Dengan segera ia menyeret kakaknya menjauh.

"Tidak akan ada kegiatan menjijikkan seperti apapun yang ada diotakmu saat ini, Itachi." Bisik Sasuke sambil mendesis, "Pernikahan ini hanya kamuflase. Setelah 3 tahun, semua akan berakhir."

Itachi menutup mulutnya dan menggerakkan tangan seolah tengah menarik gembok kunci diujung bibirnya lalu tersenyum licik.

"Terserah padamu, baka otouto chan. Hanya pastikan saja, jangan sampai ada skandal mencuat yang melibatkan nama Uchiha gara - gara keputusanmu. Ayah jelas tidak akan menyukai hal itu."

"Apa lagi kakek Madara." Tambah Itachi berbisik dan menggerakkan alisnya lucu merujuk pada sosok angkuh berwibawa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang seolah membelit seperti ular dilehernya. Ia tahu resiko yang ia hadapi sangat besar. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengambil keputusan untuk tetap maju. Dan sebagai lelaki yang teguh memegang janji maka ia akan bertanggung jawab untuk melakukannya hingga akhir.

"Naruto sialan!" Makinya lagi.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

Apartment Sasuke hanya sebuah flat dengan ukuran sedang. Walau Sasuke seorang CEO, jangan membayangkan apartment mewah dengan banyak kamar dan perabot canggih keluaran terbaru. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia berlaku sebagaimana pria muda lajang pada umumnya. Tidak neko - neko. Tidak ada asesoris apapun. Hanya sebuah ruang monokrom beraksen maskulin dan minimalis yang terletak dilantai dua puluh, dengan mezanine sebagai pengganti lantai dua.

Setelah pintu masuk, Hinata langsung dihadapkan pada sofa 2 in1 yang menghadap kearah dinding berbahan kaca dengan latar pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota Konoha. Didepan sofa, ada TV flat 40' lengkap dengan konsol game yang Hinata duga sebagai penghabis waktu Sasuke disaat tidak bekerja.

Pantri ada disayap kanan berbentuk mini bar. Ada kulkas dan kitchen set berwarna hitam, mengimbangi dindingnya yang bercat putih. Sedang disayap kiri ada kaca besar dengan berbagai alat olah raga tertata rapi disana. Tentu itu menjelaskan mengapa sebagai sseorang yang gila kerja, Sasuke tetap bugar dalam anugrah kesempurnaan fisiknya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata melewati pantri menuju ke lantai dua. Sebuah tangga spiral berwarna hitam mengarah ke ruang tidur. Tidak ada tembok atau sekat apapun. Selayaknya sebuah mezanine, hanya ada pagar besi berwarna silver sebagai pembatas hingga Hinata bisa melongok kebawah untuk melihat sofa dan pantri dilantai satu.

"Taruh bajumu di almari. Aku sudah menyisihkan sebagian tempat untuk kau pakai. Kau gunakan saja tempat ini, aku akan tidur di sofa lantai satu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, matanya membola dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Aah.. Kamar mandinya memang hanya ada 1.." Kata Sasuke cuek saat ia menyadari arah tatapan canggung Hinata.

Dan tempat itu hanya sebuah kotak ukuran 3x2 berlapis kaca semi transparan.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

"Astaga! Taruhlah dasimu ditempatnya, Sasuke kun.."

Sudah hampir enam bulan Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal bersama. Secara ajaib, tampaknya mereka sudah bisa saling menerima keadaan dan keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Mereka berbagi ruangan seperti room mate yang bahagia.

Itu lelucon Sasuke tentang kondisi mereka saat ini. Sebuah ironi yang dengan senang hati diterima begitu saja oleh Hinata.

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata dari balik sofa malasnya lalu kembali fokus pada game dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

Ia sudah menyerah pada sikap cuek dan berantakan Sasuke saat dirumah. Bahkan tanpa sungkan, pria itu menunjukkan sifat buruknya sejak minggu pertama mereka tinggal bersama.

"Onigiri.." Jawab Sasuke, "dengan tomat dan nori yang banyak.."

"Makanlah yang benar.. Atau aku buatkan menu anak - anak untukmu.."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV saat mendengar ancaman Hinata. Lihat kan? Bahkan disaat kesal pun, perempuan itu tetap memikirkan orang lain. Benar - benar tipikal istri dan ibu yang baik.

"Aye, bos.."

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

"Apa kau akan kencan dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menghentikan suapannya. Ia tiba - tiba hilang selera. Dalam hati ia merutuk mengapa hal begini menjadi bahasan saat makan malam mereka.

"Ia bilang padaku akan mengajakmu kencan, besok.." Lanjut Sasuke bebal.

Sebuah gelengan dan gumaman kecil terdengar, membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pangkal surai indigo dihadapannya.

Rambut pendek dengan poni rata itu membingkai wajah sendu Hinata. Sasuke ingat, dulu saat pertama Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke sebagai istrinya, perempuan itu tampak anggun sekaligus kekanakan dengan rambut panjang menjuntai. Namun saat mereka menikah, Hinata telah memotong rambutnya hingga sebahu. Membuat perempuan itu terlihat dewasa dan begitu berbeda.

"Tidak perlu sungkan.." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali makannya, "jika itu yang kau maksud dengan menolak ajakan Naruto selama ini."

Hal yang perlu ia syukuri tentang keberadaan Hinata adalah hidupnya kini begitu terurus. Hinata suka kebersihan dan kerapian. Hinata suka memasak dan hasilnya sangat enak. Bahkan masakan yang tidak ia sukai, menjadi ia sukai saat diolah oleh Hinata.

Sebuah suara kursi bergeser kembali membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala menatap Hinata.

"A.. Aku sudah kenyang dan mengantuk.."

Hinata tersenyum sekilas dan segera berbalik menuju pantri. Setelah mencuci peralatan makan miliknya, ia lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas punggung Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Andai Sasuke tahu, Hinata sempat berhenti ditangga dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

Berbeda di ruangan lain, cat kamar Sasuke didominasi oleh warna biru langit. Hinata sebenarnya menyukai warna ungu atau nila. Namun belakangan ini, entah mengapa, menatap birunya suasana kamar Sasuke membuat hatinya menjadi damai dan tenang. Mungkin Hinata akan memasukkan warna biru dalam list warna favoritnya.

Hinata bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang. Lampu utama yang masih menyala menandakan Sasuke belum ingin tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi air dan dentingan kaca dan metal yang beradu. Hati Hinata tercubit rasa bersalah. Sasuke tengah memberesi alat makannya sendiri.

Lihat! Betapa kurang ajar tukang numpang seperti dirinya. Sasuke sudah begitu baik memungutnya, dan ia lebih memilih ngambek dikamar. Membuat empunya rumah memberesi pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

Tapi Hinata kan bukan pembantu Sasuke! Ia istri sah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Apa kau akan kencan dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan bantal saat ia merasa matanya panas dan ujung hidungnya perih. Hatinya seperti tertusuk sembilu saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu.

Hinata terisak, lalu menangis tertahan.

Jujur, ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Bukan! Penyebabnya bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke pria yang baik walau lebih cenderung bersikap dingin dan bermulut tajam. Namun Ia juga perhatian bahkan pada hal terkecil jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang Hinata. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke selalu apa adanya. Hinata yakin, lambat laun ia bisa mencintai suaminya. Buktinya sekarang mereka bisa nyaman hidup berdua?

Jadi apa alasannya? Hinata membenci pernikahan ini, karena pernikahan ini atas dasar ide konyol mantan suaminya, Naruto.

Jujur. Hinata masih ada rasa pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun mereka pacaran cukup lama sebelum menikah. Namun penghianatan demi penghianatan yang dilakukan Naruto cukup membuat Hinata mengatakan, 'Enough'.

Hinata hidup dalam keluarga konservatif yang menjunjung tinggi sucinya sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Karena itulah ia menjalani pernikahan ini dengan penuh rasa hormat dan tulus. Hinata menarik nafas dalam. Ia berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Ia harus tegar.

Persetan dengan persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ya! Persetan dengan Naruto.

Hinata menginginkan pernikahan ini untuk selamanya.

Tapi bagaimana bila Sasuke tidak? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu ada dipihak Naruto?

Hinata kembali tercenung dan berkaca - kaca. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang untuk selamanya.

#TBC

Holla.. Hitora disini. Kali ini aku kembali dengan fik yang lebih ke arah ala ala novel drama. Fokus cerita akan berpusat pada hubungan naru-hina-sasu. Tentang keluarga, romansa dan persahabatan. Ini pure fik baru. Jadi penulisannya akan terasa berbeda dengan fikq yang lama. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya dan sudah mampir membaca. Jika tidak merepotkan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak. See u with another Sasuhina fik.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Dulu saat Naruto pulang dari kantor, didepan rumah yang bercat nila, akan berdiri seorang bidadari dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Menyambutnya pulang dengan kegugupan setingkat remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Hinata adalah seorang istri yang baik, cantik, setia, dan mencintainya setulus jiwa.

Mereka telah enam tahun bersama. Lima tahun pacaran dan hampir setahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.

Kehidupan mereka sebagai suami istri dari luar tampak harmonis. Tidak ada pertengkaran diluar batas sewajarnya. Hinata istri penurut. Naruto juga suami penyayang. Dan mereka tengah bersabar menunggu buah kehamilan pertama.

Sebagaimana janji kebahagiaan yang ia ucap didepan Hyuuga Hiashi, Naruto sebagai sebagai CEO Uzumaki corp memberikan Hinata kehidupan yang lebih dari layak. Sebut saja rumah berhias taman selayaknya villa Eropa, mobil mewah dengan supir yang senantiasa siap mengantar kemanapun Hinata pergi, dan tumpukan pemujaan yang Naruto berikan setiap hari. Perhiasan, tas, yang tentu harganya mencapai ratusan juta Yen hingga milyaran.

Tampak seperti pernikahan impian, kan?

Namun bagai pepatah berkata, 'tiada gading yang tak retak'.

Faktanya sebagai pria dengan rumah tangga yang nyaris sempurna, Naruto melupakan kebiasaan buruknya. Naruto tidak mampu menempatkan diri sebagai figur suami diluar rumah. Semua titel bad boy yang ia sandang saat lajang, masih terbawa hingga menikah.

Berkeyakinan Hinata takut menghadapi perceraian, semakin Hinata memohon berhenti, semakin buruk Naruto berulah.

Apa lagi kesempatan itu selalu ada.

Kunjungan bisnis kemanapun, ia akhiri dengan pergi ke club malam. Harus selalu ada suguhan wanita cantik sebagai pemanis. Dan memiliki 1-2 lady escort, Naruto rasa merupakan hal wajar untuk pria eksekutif sekelas dirinya.

Bagi Naruto, Hinata memang cerdas, cantik dan menarik. Namun ia tidak untuk dipamerkan begitu saja. Terlalu sayang. Terlalu berharga. Lagi pula, perempuan seperti istrinya itu tipe ibu rumah tangga yang terlalu pemalu untuk diajak ketempat semacam pesta atau club.

Diakui atau tidak, kadang ia menyadari sikapnya memang keterlaluan.

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali, ia harus menghadapi tangis sang istri saat ketahuan membawa escortnya ke kamar hotel untuk bercinta.

Dan Naruto masih terus menganggap enteng perasaan Hinata, hingga suatu ketika ia mendapati wajah dingin Hyuuga Neji diruang tamu rumahnya.

Mewakili kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Neji datang untuk meminta kembali Hinata.

Saat itulah Naruto menyadari segalanya tentang ia dan Hinata telah berakhir.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

Dulu saat Naruto pulang dari kantor, Hinata akan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan dada penuh debar bahagia.

Meja makan yang penuh dengan santapan lezat kaya nutrisi dan penampilan yang rapi dan wangi.

Sesuai dengan ajaran sang ibu tentang berumah tangga, semua ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan suami tercinta.

Namun sekarang semua sudah tidak terasa lagi saat ia melihat suaminya. Ah.. Mantan suami tepatnya, duduk dihadapannya. Sedang saat ini suami barunya, Sasuke, tengah berada dikantor. Lembur.

Canggung dan tidak nyaman.

Ini kesekian kalinya Naruto menyambangi dirinya disaat Sasuke tidak di rumah. Dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto duduk bersama dirinya dalam satu ruangan.

"Sasuke sudah bilang, kan?" Naruto tersenyum saat menatap raut gugup perempuan dihadapannya, "Jadi, kemana kita akan kencan hari ini, Hinata?"

"E.. Etto.. Uzumaki san.."

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto seperti biasa. Kumohon.."

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin saling mengusap. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa gugup dan sesak yang meremat dada, ia menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum tulus, memandang lurus ke arah mata Naruto . Hinata telah bertekat untuk mengakhiri drama antara dirinya dan sang mantan suami.

"Na.. Naruto san. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas niat baik anda. Tapi.. saya tidak bisa pergi dengan anda."

"Kenapa? Karena Teme? Oh! Ia tidak akan perduli."

Hinata meringis, harapannya seketika menciut mendengar kalimat Naruto. Mengerikan sekali mendengar ada seorang suami yang tidak memperdulikan istrinya kencan dengan pria lain. Apa lagi pria itu mantan suami Hinata.

"Beri aku kesempatan, Hime. Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya."

Naruto masih bertahan dalam posisi membujuk. Ia kenal sifat Hinata. Hinata bukan tipe pendendam. Jadi lakukan pendekatan dengan perlahan dan viola! Hinata akan membuka hatinya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduk, "Saya ambil tas dulu."

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

Jauh dipusat kota. Sasuke tengah merebahkan punggungnya disandaran kursi kerja. Matanya menerawang menatap kota Konoha dari dinding kaca kantornya. Jemari tangannya bergerak perlahan, mengelus sebuah bingkai berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sementara isi kepalanya tengah mengira - ngira keberadaan istrinya saat ini.

Sungguhkah ia tidak perduli?

Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Harusnya ia bisa lepas tanpa beban ketika menjalani lakonnya. Toh, inilah tujuan awal pernikahan mereka. Menyatukan kembali Naruto dengan Hinata.

Namun mengapa disudut hatinya terselip rasa tidak rela?

Kini ia bahkan tampak menyedihkan dengan bersikap sok sibuk, berlama - lama di kantor hanya karena tak sanggup melihat Hinata kencan bersama mantan suaminya. SAHABAT KARIBNYA!

Tidak!

Ia jelas menolak mentah - mentah statment 'Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata'. Terlalu dini mengatakan hal - hal semacam itu. Lagi pula harga diri Uchiha-nya jelas menentang sebuah penghianatan.

Sasuke hanya terlanjur merasa nyaman hidup dengan Hinata.

Sasuke hanya merasa sayang pada Hinata. Seperti ia menyayangi Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak lebih!

Sasuke meletakkan bingkai foto dimeja, mengumpat dan meneguk cepat bir dingin ditangannya. Kaleng kelima dalam waktu satu jam ini.

Hei! Yang ia lakukan sudah benar, kan?!

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

"Kau ingin yang mana, Hime?"

Naruto tersenyum riang saat seorang wanita menyodorkan kotak perhiasan kehadapan mereka berdua.

"Kekasih anda sungguh tampan dan perhatian. Anda sangat beruntung.."

Hinata terpaksa tersenyum kikuk saat seorang pengunjung toko perhiasan berbisik menggoda dirinya.

Naruto berhasil menyeret Hinata memasuki salah satu etalase dari toko perhiasan ternama setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam romantis disalah satu restoran Perancis.

"Lihat. Cincin ini pas dijarimu." Ucap Naruto tanpa henti menatap jemari Hinata seolah ia baru saja membuat mahakarya disana.

Terjengkit karena seseorang meraih tangan kirinya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin berlian dijari manisnya, Hinata seolah tertampar. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Melepas cincin pemberian Naruto dan mengenakan kembali cincin pernikahan yang sempat terengut paksa dengan tergesa.

"A.. Aku harus pulang.."

Hinata mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari toko.

Hinata merasa pening. Isi kepalanya semrawut tak karuan. Hatinya berkata ini sebuah kesalahan besar. Ini tidak benar!

Sebuah taxi berhenti dihadapan Hinata saat perempuan muda itu mencoba menghentikannya. Namun ia urung masuk kedalam taxi karena sebuah tangan kekar menahan laju kakinya dan menyeretnya ke area parkir.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Tanya Naruto gusar.

"A.. Aku harus pulang." Otaknya berjuang merangkai alasan, "Ku mohon. Ini waktunya Sasuke kun pulang. Ia pasti belum makan. Sasuke kun hanya suka makanan yang baru dan hangat. Aku harus pulang.. A.. Aku.."

"HENTIKAN HINATA!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia mencengkran bahu Hinata dan mendesis tepat diwajah perempuan malang itu.

"Sasuke ini! Sasuke itu! Kau pikir aku tuli, huh? Kau ini milikku Hinata. Jangan pernah menyebut nama pria lain dihadapanku. Kau mau balas dendam padaku dengan berlaku seperti nyonya Uchiha yang baik? FINE! Kau sukses membuatku gila karena cemburu!"

Bibir Hinata gemetar, matanya berkaca - kaca. Berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya, suaranya terdengar tegas. Menolak semua kediktaktoran dua sahabat itu atas dirinya.

"Aku! Tidak sedang berlaku sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Aku! Adalah Uchiha Hinata. Istri dari bungsu Uchi... uph!"

Hinata terpekik karena Naruto meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata hingga menabrak pintu Range Rover putih miliknya.

Hinata merasa punggungnya ngilu bukan kepalang. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Kepalanya masih bisa berpikir waras untuk mendeteksi ancaman. Ia memberontak sejadi - jadinya. Berjuang menjaga harga dirinya sebagai mahkota dari biduk rumah tangga sang bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata meronta sekuat tenaga. Menendang. Memukul. Mendorong. sayangnya hal itu justru berakibat fatal. Naruto gelap mata. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, menjejalkan Hinata dijok belakang. Merobek blusnya dan berniat memperkosa.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak menghentikan tindakan anarkis Naruto.

Menyadari Naruto diam mematung, Hinata seketika menggumam maaf. Mengulurkan tangan memeriksa keadaan pria dihadapannya.

Dan fatal.

Naruto segera menerkam. Mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan jalinan jemarinya.

"Mengapa?" Suara Naruto parau penuh keputus asaan diantara kecupannya disepanjang leher Hinata.

Hatinya mencelos melihat sang pujaan memilih menutup mata. Enggan melihat dirinya.

"Kau muak dan jijik padaku?"

Ujung hidung Naruto menggesek belakang telinga Hinata. Menjilat perlahan. Membuat perempuan itu melenguh tanpa sadar.

Aroma keringat dan parfum menguarkan nostalgia masa bahagia kebersamaan mereka. Membangkitkan letupan gairah.

Naruto mengecupi bibir Hinata. Membuat kelopak - kelopak kecil digaris nadi Hinata. Menyerukan rayuan disepanjang nama yang begitu ia puja dan ia rindukan. Kecupannya berhenti tepat ditulang selangka. Ia lalu menggerakkan hidungnya menuju belahan dada yang telah terbuka. Menghirup rakus aroma yang bertahun - tahun menjadi candunya.

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan tetesan hangat mengalir diatas dada.

Suara Naruto bergetar. Pria ini menangis tertahan.

Hinata sadar perpisahan mereka bukan hanya menghancurkan sebuah keluarga. Namun juga dua hati yang menautkan keduanya.

Naruto sama rapuhnya dengan Hinata. Namun semua telah terlambat. Dan tindakan Naruto melibatkan Sasuke kian merunyamkan hubungan diantara mereka.

Cengkraman dikedua tangan Hinata mengendur. Dengan perlahan satu tangan Hinata bergerak. Menyisipkan jemarinya diantara lembut rambut Naruto. Membelai rahang kokoh yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh bulu halus disana. Safir biru itu menatapnya, meredup dalam cekungan kelopak yang menghitam.

Lihat betapa kurus Naruto. Apa pria ini tidak mengurus dirinya dengan baik?

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Semua mungkin bisa terjadi. Namun Hinata telah menetapkan hati.

"Maaf, Naruto San. Ku.. mohon.. lepaskan aku."

Cengkraman Naruto kembali mengerat. Meraung penuh amarah dan putus asa. Naruto kembali meraup bibir Hinata.

Mengindahkan tangisan permohonan Hinata. Sebelah tangannya bergeser kebawah meraih reselting celana. Dan..

BUAK!

Naruto terhuyung mundur lalu membungkuk. Pria bertubuh kekar itu mengerang kesakitan. Selakangannya terasa panas dan ngilu. Rupanya Hinata menendang tepat sasaran.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, perempuan indigo itu segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Menutup telinganya rapat - rapat saat ia mendengar lolongan putus asa Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

Hinata terus berlari hingga kakinya terasa nyeri.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.."

Nama itu terus ia rapalkan berulang - ulang seperti mantra penguat. Ia harus kembali kepelukan pria itu sebelum hatinya kembali kacau.

BRAK!

Hinata jatuh terjerembab. Kepalanya nyeri membentur trotoar. Helsnya patah. Hatinya juga retak dan patah. Matanya terasa panas. Ia lalu menangis dan meraung. Tidak perduli saat pandangan semua orang mengarah padanya. Mereka berkerumun disekitar Hinata dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

Sasuke hampir menyuapkan onigirinya saat seorang polisi mengetuk pintu apartmentnya. Lalu segalanya seolah berjalan dengan lambat dan hening. Ia melihat mulut polisi itu membuka dan menutup karena berbicara, namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan selain nama Hinata.

Lalu sosok itu muncul mengenakan jaket polisi yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dengan perban dikepala indigonya dan plester yang menempel dimana - mana. Mata bulannya sembab dan menatap kosong. Wajahnya kuyu. Lalu ia melihat blus yang sobek. Hells yang patah.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Hinata hanya diam. Namun air mata perlahan turun tetes demi tetes. Dan setiap tetes yang turun, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemerutuk. Menahan luapan sumpah serapah atas sebuah nama yang ingin ia habisi dengan tangannya sendiri.

#TBC

Gomen lama sekali baru up. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fik Sasuhina dari Hitora. Ada beberapa bagian yg sepertinya perlu disensor (/) tp semoga masih dalam batas aman ya.. sampai ketemu lagi. Salam sayang untuk kalian dari Hitora.


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER THE WEDDING Chap.4

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Seumur - umur Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan mahkluk bergender perempuan selain ibunya. Pacar juga tidak punya. Bukan karena tidak laku, tapi karena Sasuke belum sempat memikirkannya. Yap! Alasannya memang sesimpel itu. Sekali lagi, sangat Sasuke. Namun hidupnya seketika berubah saat Naruto mengetuk pintu kantornya. Memaksakan sebuah perjanjian. Ikatan! Yang akhirnya membelenggu dirinya dengan seorang perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata. Tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa kasihan. Betapa malang nasib perempuan itu karena terjebak dalam pusaran cinta yang rumit dengan pria seperti Naruto.

Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Bahkan dengan kurang ajar. Ditengah - tengah acara pernikahan mereka. Saat semua mata tertuju kepada sang mempelai dengan tatapan kagum. Saat Hinata tengah membubuhkan tanda tangan di akta perkawinan mereka. Otak maha jenius Uchiha Sasuke justru tengah sibuk berasumsi.

Memprediksi rumah tangganya beberapa waktu kedepan, seperti ia tengah menilai lonjakan bursa saham.

Seberapa lama pernikahan ini akan bertahan?  
Siapa yang akan mengajukan cerai terlebih dahulu karena tidak betah? Apakah kehidupan mereka akan dingin, atau malah penuh drama?

Geh! Menyedihkan bukan?

Namun pembawaan hangat Hinata ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke betah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan. Diakui atau tidak, Hinata mampu meluluhkan ego dan sifat dingin Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke berangsur mulai menyayangi Hinata. Dan kian hari perasaannya terus berkembang. Mengejek harga diri Uchiha-nya yang masih termakan oleh janji sesama pria nya dengan Naruto.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke terbangun karena merasa seseorang tengah memanggil namanya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam saat tangannya mencoba meraih jam tangan diatas nakas. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia masih mengantuk dan kelelahan. Semalaman berusaha menenangkan Hinata begitu menguras hati dan tenaganya.

"Sasuke.."

Panggilan lemah yang kedua membuatnya seketika sadar dan terjaga. Tangannya segera memeluk erat tubuh yang gemetar menahan rasa takut. Diraihnya kepala Hinata lebih dalam ke dada.

"Sssstt.. Aku disini , Hime.. Tenanglah.. Kau aman sekarang.."

Bisikan demi bisikan Sasuke perlahan disusul oleh suara nafas yang teratur. Hinata telah kembali pada alam tidurnya meninggalkan Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

Hinata memang perempuan tegar luar biasa. Namun tetap saja kejadian hampir diperkosa bagi seorang wanita merupakan pengalaman yang begitu traumatis. Apa lagi pelakunya orang yang ia kenal. Orang yang pernah ia percaya untuk diserahi hati dan jiwanya. Dan pedihnya lagi, Sasuke turut andil dalam hal ini. Ia menyesal dan marah luar biasa pada dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Mental Hinata retak. Batinnya terguncang. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang perduli. Yang mau memeluknya tanpa perlu banyak bicara. Memberikan perhatian nyata, bukan sekedar basa yang kadang sudah kelewat basi. Karena itulah alih - alih mengurusi Naruto, Sasuke memilih tetap tinggal dirumah. Menemani Hinata. Mematikan semua saluran komunikasi. Tidur, saling memeluk dibalik selimut yang hangat.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

"Hinata?"

"Astaga! Hinata!"

Sore hari, Sasuke terbangun dan tidak mendapati Hinata disampingnya. Dengan panik, ia segera beranjak bangkit. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium harum aroma masakan. Dengan tergesa Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tercenung, mendapati sosok itu kini tengah berdiri di pantri. Mengenakan apron ungu, Hinata tengah sibuk menumis sesuatu.

"Hi..nata?"

Pemilik nama itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sasuke kun?" Aah, kentara sekali Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa kau ingin onigiri dengan rumput laut yang banyak dan tomat?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menelisik, membuat Hinata mengkerut dalam gugup. Mutiara peraknya bergerak gelisah, berlarian menjauhi Sasuke.

"A.. Aku.." Susah payah payah perempuan itu bersuara, seolah ada batu besar tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Hinata.."

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Tatapannya melunak, suaranya berubah lembut. Berdiri tepat didepan Hinata, tangannya meraih bahu Hinata, memaksa tubuh mungil perempuan itu untuk berdiri tegap menghadap padanya.

"Ka.. Kau juga boleh.. Be.. Berantakan.."

Sogokan Hinata terdengar memelas, seperti anak kecil yang tengah bernegosiasi dengan orang tuanya tentang hukuman yang akan ia terima. Jika ini dalam kondisi biasa, Sasuke takkan segan membagi senyum mahalnya didepan Hinata. Bahkan terkekeh pun ia bisa.

"Kau juga boleh.. Membuang dasimu.. Se.. Sembarangan.." Hinata masih berusaha merayu. Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa.

Tak mengindahkan tawaran Hinata, Sasuke justru sibuk menurunkan jemarinya perlahan, menelusuri kulit lengan yang seputih susu hingga mengapai ujungnya. Meraih spatula ditangan Hinata, meletakkannya dan mematikan kompor. Lalu dengan pelahan ia merengkuh tubuh gemetar perempuan itu.

Sasuke sedang berusaha menyalurkan segenap kekuatan dalam kenyamanan.

"Jangan buang aku.. Sasuke kun.. Ku mohon.."

Sasuke akhirnya mendengar keruntuhan tameng Hinata. Batinnya mencelos saat Hinata kembali terisak didadanya. Kenapa perempuan sebaik ini harus mendapat perlakuan yang tidak pantas?

"Sssstt.. Hinata.. Siapa yang akan melakukan itu?"

Sasuke mengecupi puncak kepala Hinata. Namun Hinata yang terlampau panik mulai memberontak.

"Aku.. Aku akan jadi istri yang baik.. Ku mohon.. Jangan buang aku.. Sa.."

Tiba - tiba Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dan membungkam bibirnya dengan lembut. Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Kedua iris peraknya membola. Otaknya berkabut. Ia terlalu bingung menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang bertubi. Namun perlahan bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang menyusupi hatinya, ia menutup mata.

Sebutir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi. Bukan sekedar rasa sedih. Kelegaan perlahan mendominasi. Jauh dalam hati Hinata bersyukur, Sasuke memilih tetap disisinya saat ini.

Apakah ini tanda berseminya cinta? Atau mereka hanya sekedar terbawa suasana? Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak memikirkannya. Saat ini yang ada hanya Hinata yang membutuhkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang ingin melindungi Hinata.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

Naruto membanting ponsel ditangannya hingga berkeping - keping. Ia sadar betapa brengsek perbuatannya. Dan sekarang baik Sasuke maupun Hinata. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dihubungi.

Matanya menatap nanar pada pintu sewarna kayu dihadapannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Meminta pengampunan. Berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mencari solusi atas masalah yang berubah menjadi kompleks dan rumit.

Mungkin nanti ia akan minta mereka bercerai. Mungkin nanti ia akan membawa lari Hinata dan menikah diluar negri. Ditempat dimana tidak ada hukum brengsek seperti disini.

Tapi itu nanti. Setelah mereka bisa bertemu. Setelah ia mendapat ampunan dari Hinata. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya mampu berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya tanpa ada keberanian sedikitpun untuk melangkah.

Ya.  
Naruto takut mendengar penolakan Hinata sejak ia tidak bisa menghubungi perempuan malang itu semalaman.

Jika boleh memilih. Naruto lebih suka jika Hinata disini memakinya, Sasuke membunuhnya, bukan malah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Ini jauh lebih menderita daripada sekedar mati.

Namun lebih dari itu. Ada ketakutan terbesar yang ia rasakan. Naruto sadar ide gilanya untuk menikahkan Hinata dengan karibnya itu bukan tanpa resiko.

Hinata walau pendiam tapi sifat dasar perempuan itu hangat dan mampu membuat siapapun nyaman disampingnya. Begitupun Sasuke. Walau cenderung dingin, Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi perhatian jika sudah menyangkut orang tersayang.

Naruto tidak mau Sasuke nyaman disamping Hinata. Ia juga tidak mau Hinata menjadi kesayangan Sasuke.

Naruto takut!  
Naruto benci!

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

Madara Uchiha terlihat mengagumkan diusia 80 tahun. Mata tuanya tampak tak sepadan dengan lembaran uban dirambut panjangnya.

Masih tetap tajam. Seolah menguliti Sasuke yang duduk tenang dihadapannya.

"Belum pernah ada seorangpun Uchiha yang diselingkuhi istrinya."

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming saat tangan tua Madara satu persatu melemparkan lembaran foto.

Hinata dan Naruto di restoran dalam dinner yang romatis.

Hinata dan Naruto tengah berjalan berdua.

Hinata dan Naruto yang memilih perhiasan.

Dan hati kecil Sasuke seolah ngilu melihat Hinata hanya terdiam saat Naruto mengganti cincin pernikahan dijari manis Hinata dengan cincin yang lain.

Sebuah cubitan yang mampu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam persekian detik. Tertohok oleh perasaan asing yang perlahan menyusup hatinya.

"Buang! Hyuuga ini tak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha!"

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa. Masih mempertahankan sikap tenang, ia siap bernegosiasi. Kakeknya jelas dalam mode tidak ingin dibantah saat ini. Fokus utamanya adalah keselamatan Hinata.

"Kakek salah paham.."

"Sasuke.." Madara mengeram tidak suka, "jangan permalukan nama Uchiha."

"Aku bilang, Kakek salah paham. Hinata dan Naruto pergi atas sepengetahuanku. Mereka hanya pergi sebagai teman."

Madara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek yang begitu kentara. Tua boleh, tapi buta tidak! Jelas - jelas gestur yang diperlihatkan bocah Uzumaki itu jauh dari kesan teman. Begitupun dengan berita yang disampaikan para pembisik kepercayaannya.

Namun Madara juga tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Walau bengal, Sasuke merupakan bocah paling penurut diantara semua keturunannya. Ia sendiri yang mendidik Sasuke selama ini. Karena itulah mata tuanya bisa menangkap nyala lain dari diri Sasuke. Ia merasa cucu termudanya ini tengah berdilema. Madara bahkan hampir terbahak saat mendapati kenyataan Sasuke, cucu kesayangannya, yang selama ini menganggap pekerjaan sebagai istrinya ini sudah bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan nyata.

"Ada hal.. yang harus kami selesaikan." Akhirnya Sasuke melunak, "beri kami kesempatan, Kakek.."

Madara menghela nafas panjang. Nama Uchiha hanya ia gunakan sebagai alasan saja. Tujuan sebenarnya tentu saja kebahagiaan para cucu kesayangannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan masa muda untuk mengejar dunia. Mengumpulkan tulang belulang Uchiha. Menyiapkan kail hidup bagi anak - cucu tercinta. Jadi mana sudi ia mendapati noda kesakitan diantara para Uchihanya.

Madara masih setia menatap tajam Sasuke. Hah.. Percintaan anak muda memang merepotkan, tapi kecintaannya pada keluarga jauh lebih merepotkan.

"Pergilah ke tempat ini dalam sebulan." Madara melempar 2 lembar tiket keatas meja, "Selesaikan masalah kalian, dan berikan aku kabar terbaik."

"Tapi.."

"Perusahaan akan dipegang Kakashi."

Sasuke menatap 2 tiket pesawat ditangannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia lalu berojigi dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbalik pergi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, ruangan Madara terasa senyap. Hanya terdengar denting gelas keramik yang bertumbukan dengan ujung teko. Kepulan asap putih dan aroma ocha memenuhi penjuru ruang. Menetralkan ketegangan yang sempat membuat jantung tuanya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Keluarlah.."

Perlahan cermin besar dihadapan Madara bergeser. Menampakkan sosok pirang dengan safir biru menyalang penuh amarah. Tubuhnya tertahan dan mulutnya dibekap oleh dua pria tegap berwajah sama dengan setelan jas berwarna beda. Hitam dan putih.

"Lepaskan dia Zetsu.."

Perintah mutlak Madara segera dilaksanakan oleh si kembar.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria muda itu menyentak kasar tangan - tangan kurang ajar yang menahan tubuhnya. Mengibaskan ujung jas mahal miliknya lalu memasang pose menantang. Ia perlihatkan arogansi kuat demi mengimbangi tatapan dingin dihadapannya.

"Anda bilang sudah mengambil keputusan, Uchiha Sama?"

Madara mengambil cangklong, mengisi lubang kayu jati kualitas terbaik itu dengan potongan tembakau kering dan cengkeh. Kembar Zetsu yang sejak kecil mengikuti Madara segera tanggap keinginan sang majikan. Yang putih segera menyingkirkan gelas ocha, yang hitam mematikkan api rokok.

Aroma ocha yang menenangkan telah berganti dengan campuran tembakau dan cengkeh.

"Memang sudah.."

Jawaban acuh Madara kian meningkatkan emosi Naruto. Jika saja ia tidak memandang Madara sebagai suami dari Uzumaki Mito, dan Kakek dari Sasuke, tentu ia tak kan segan mengumpat dan mengamuk.

Tidak! Ia tidak akan membuat onar sebelum ia bisa yakin Uchiha tua ini membantunya memisahkan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Foto itu, bukti saya dan Hinata masih saling mencintai! Batalkan perjanjian nikah antara Sasuke dan Hinata!"

Madara memicingkan mata, "Kau tak berhak memerintah Kakek tua ini, anak muda."

"Tuan!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

Ia sudah menceritakan perjanjian antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Juga menyerahkan bukti kencannya dengan Hinata. Mengapa seolah Madara tetap tidak perduli?

"Aku hanya memberi mereka waktu sebulan. Jika mereka memang berpisah, kau bisa kembali pada Hinata."

"Bila tidak?"

Madara kembali menyipitkan mata. Ia paling benci disela saat bicara.

"Maka lakukan usaha lain.."

Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian masih saling cinta? Posisimu lebih unggul dibandingkan Sasuke. Aku hanya menginginkan mereka berdua menyepi sebulan. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan pikiran jernih. Tanpa ada tekanan dari luar. Aku yakin akhirnya setelah mereka menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari saling melindungi, mereka akan berpisah karena situasi telah aman."

Asap mengepul dari bibir Madara.

"Toh, mereka kesana juga bukan untuk bulan madu lalu bikin anak."

"Tuan!"

Madara menyerigai melihat taring Naruto mencuat keluar hingga tanpa sadar melukai bibirnya sendiri. Menggoda bocah Uzumaki ini ternyata juga menyenangkan. Huh! Siapa suruh berurusan dengan Uchiha.

"Zetsu, antar tuan Uzumaki keluar. Aku ingin istirahat."

Zetsu hitam segera berjalan membukakan pintu, sementara yang putih menggiring Naruto keluar ruangan.

"Ah.. Aku hampir saja lupa."

Langkah Naruto berhenti mendengar Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kami para Uchiha, pantang berbagi.. Apalagi melepas apa yang telah menjadi milik kami."

BRUAK! PRANG!

Tawa sarkasme Madara memenuhi lorong. Mengiringi langkah berat Naruto meninggalkan Manshion Uchiha.

Darah dan serpihan vas betebaran dilantai. Naruto tidak perduli sakit ditangan kanannya. Didalam kepalanya hanya ada satu tujuan, ia harus kembali menyusun strategi untuk merebut mantan istrinya kembali.

TBC.

Holaaaaaaa.. Hitora disini. Kali ini kita ada interview istimewa dengan salah satu tokoh di ATM.  
H: Selamat siang my future husbado UHUK! Madara kun.. makin kesini makin ehem.. kotak-kotak iyah perutnyah..  
M: Hn!  
H: Apakah Madara kun terkesan dengan Fik ATM ini?  
M: Hn!  
H: eem.. ada kesan dan pesan, kah?  
M: Lemonnya mana?  
H: eeh?  
M: Aku haus.  
H: oh.. iya sebentar.. (kirain minta yang iya iya)  
Baiklah mungkin ini bincang - bincang kita hari ini reader san. Begitu banyak masukan dari tuan Uchiha Madara yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki fik Hitora menjadi semakin baik lagi. Makasih juga buat reader semua.. sampai jumpa di fik selanjutnya. Ganbaaaaa!  
Madara: LEMOOOOON!  
Hitora: iyaaaa dataaaang..


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER THE WEDDING Chap.5  
Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################  
Matahari menyeruak masuk dari kisi - kisi tirai vertikal yang menempel di jendela kaca. Dengung pendingin ruangan seolah menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu dengan segera terbangun dari rasa lelap untuk pertama kalinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu berkutat dengan pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu. Ditambah lagi dengan urusannya dengan Naruto belakangan ini. Benar - benar menyita waktu istirahatnya yang berharga.

Sasuke mengerjap. Mata sehitam gulita miliknya menatap hamparan rumput sewarna emas yang membingkai samudra biru yang menjadi latar balkon kamar cottage mereka.

Mereka?

Matanya lalu beringsut kesamping. Menatap lembut pada tubuh polos Hinata yang masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas diwajah ayunya. Sejelas bekas kecupan yang ia tinggalkan disekujur tubuh Hinata.

Ia telah menggauli Hinata semalaman. Mereka bercinta. Menanamkan benihnya. Dan semua mereka lakukan dalam keadaan 100% sadar.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Harga dirinya perlahan meluruh. Kepalanya tak dapat menemukan satupun pembenaran atas penghianatannya pada Naruto selain kata,

"I'm deeply in love with you, Hime.." Ucapnya tanpa suara diantara senyuman.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING (SEHARI SEBELUMNYA)

.  
.

Pulau Pasaran, Sumbawa barat, merupakan salah satu gugusan pulau yang membentang didalam lingkup negara yang pernah berjuluk Zamrud Katulistiwa. Pulau cantik dengan hamparan pasir putih yang kontras dengan birunya laut. Gunung - gunung kecil yang berjajar, seolah menjadi ikon kemegahan. Rumput - rumput keemasan menjadi surai mahkotanya. Begitu indah dan romantis hingga jet lag akibat penerbangan dari jepang yang sempat mengalami delay - pun lenyap begitu saja.

Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Menuntun langkah gugup perempuan disampingnya mengikuti pelayan menuju cottage. Tempat yang telah disiapkan Madara untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Wow.."

Hinata terus menggumam dan matanya tampak berbinar. Menatap takjub pada hunian yang akan mereka tempati sebulan kedepan.

Ranjang single bed bersprai putih dengan taburan mawar tampak syahdu, bertudung kelambu yang terjalin dalam bilah bambu. Disampingnya, balkon yang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai menjadi tampilan tersendiri cottage ini. Wewangian perpaduan antara madu dan green tea yang mengundang gairah menyapa ujung hidung. Jangan lupakan bathub beratap bintang dengan 2 handuk dan 2 gelas champange.

Hinata kalang kabut. Dadanya riuh bertalu. Ia merasa tempat ini terlalu romantis sebagai labuhan pikiran. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Madara?

Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu. Mereka baru sekali berbagi ranjang. Itupun karena kondisinya yang rawan untuk ditinggalkan.

"Mau mandi atau makan duluan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Para pelayan telah undur diri, membiarkan tamu mereka menikmati malam pertama di cottage. Tidak lupa beberapa makanan dan buah lokal khas yang mengundang selera ditinggalkan.

"Aku.. mandi dulu"

Gugup dan canggung. Hinata mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk memisahkan diri. Ia perlu menangkan pikirannya yang belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan.

Usai mandi, ia mendapati Sasuke terbaring diranjang. Dengkur halus terdengar menandakan pria itu kini tengah berkelana di alam mimpi. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata melangkah mendekat. Berbaring terlentang disamping Sasuke.

Pertama - tama ia melihat rusuk kayu yang berjajar rapi membentuk atap. Lalu tubuhnya berguling menyamping. Iris peraknya menyendu, menatap samping wajah Sasuke penuh haru.

Pria ini. Yang hanya ia temui 2 kali. Saat dulu ia masih menjadi istri Naruto dan beberapa bulan menjelang pernikahan. Mereka tidak pernah saling berinteraksi, namun lucunya, kini Sasuke menjelma menjadi pria yang sangat penting dalam hidup Hinata.

Hinata meringis.

Sasuke. Ia adalah pelindung yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan disisinya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Sama sekali ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan terbangun. Dadanya bergemuruh kala kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Salah tingkah dengan kelakuannya sendiri, Hinata segera beranjak dan berniat pergi.

"Kemana?" Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tangan Hinata. Senyum tulus mengembang dari bibir sang pria.

"Berbaringlah disini sebentar saja."

Hinata menunduk malu. Perlahan ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti sedia kala.

Hening kemudian menyergap. Hening yang menenangkan. Hanya debur ombak dan suara gemerisik rerumputan yang terdengar. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, mereka sama - sama tengah menikmati suasana yang tercipta.

Hinata terkesikap saat menyadari Sasuke menautkan jemari mereka. Dan wajahnya kembali memerah seketika saat ia mendapati kini Sasuke tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Hinata." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, "Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau menyetujui lamaranku saat itu?"

Hinata diam sesaat. Ingatannya berputar kemasa lalu. Malam setelah kunjungan Sasuke dan Itachi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Telephone dari Naruto yang memaksanya menyetujui ide gila ini. Dirinya yang terdiam dan menatap putus asa pada foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Lalu gurat lelah diwajah sang ayah.

"Aku masih mencintai Naruto" Akunya.

Jawaban Hinata mencubit pedih tepat ditengah hati Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih diam menunggu. Entah sejak kapan ia belajar bersabar. Ia hanya ingin mendengar seluruh penjelasan Hinata sebelum memutuskan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke kun.. Apakah kau percaya cinta sejati itu ada?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku, selama ini tidak pernah merasakan kesulitan untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Semua mimpiku begitu mudah terwujud. Bahkan pernikahanku dengan Naruto kun. Semua ku genggam tanpa pernah aku merasakan pahitnya perjuangan. Bahkan saat Naruto menyakitiku, dengan naifnya aku berkeyakinan semua akan baik - baik saja. Aku yakin ia akan berubah dengan cintaku. Karena kami cinta sejati."

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang dan tersenyum sendu.

"Mungkin hal itu membuatku sombong, hingga kemudian Tuhan memberikan teguran yang begitu keras."

Hinata mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Memperlihatkan cincin polos yang melingkar manis dijari Sasuke maupun dirinya. Cincin sederhana yang Hinata pilih tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dimalam Naruto memberitahu tentang rencana pernikahan kita, aku merasa begitu buruk. Aku merasa dikhianati sekaligus dicintai."

"Naruto menginginkanku. Namun ia juga merendahkan cintaku. Melimpahkan diriku padamu, bagai barang sekali pakai yang siap untuk dibentuk ulang, hingga dapat digunakan kembali."

Mata Hinata berkaca - kaca.

"Ayahku. Malam ketika aku dan Naruto berpisah, ia menemuiku dengan terurai air mata untuk yang pertama kalinya." Hinata kesenggukan, "ayah yang begitu tegar bahkan ketika ibu meninggal bisa menangis karena aku."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya walau tahu tidak akan berhasil.

"Jadi ketika tawaranmu dan Naruto datang, aku seolah melihat kesempatan."

Hinata menggumam kata maaf saat ia mendapati pilu membayang di mata Sasuke. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Namun ia merasa inilah saatnya ia untuk jujur.

"Setelah aku hidup denganmu.." Suara Hinata tersendat karena isakan, "aku belajar untuk menerimamu. Kau yang selalu berpihak pada Naruto namun juga begitu tulus menyayangiku. Tanpaku sadari, aku melakukan satu hal yang tidak pernah ku lakukan selama ini."

Hinata mempererat genggaman tangannya seiring dengan tangisannya.

"Aku berjuang, Sasuke kun. Aku berjuang untuk terlahir kembali menjadi istrimu."

Hinata mendekatkan kedua tangan mereka kewajahnya. Menutupi aliran air mata yang membentuk barisan sungai dipipi.

"Aku ingin memulai hidup bersamamu, Sasuke kun. Bisa kah?"

Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat Sasuke memilih untuk melepas genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata terlalu takut menatap Sasuke. Ia takut menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah ditolak.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

Sasuke terus melangkah. Membiarkan dinginnya air laut menyapu ujung kaki.

Lampu - lampu conttage yang berjajar berkerlip. Membawa imajinasinya pada Hinata yang kini mungkin masih menangis sendiri disana.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Namun ia bingung menanggapi sikap Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan langsung bicara jujur padanya. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan Hinata yang menginginkan untuk selamanya bersama. Sasuke terlampau ragu untuk menerima keindahan itu. Takut semua jika semua hanya fatamorgana. Bagaimana jika Hinata hanya terbawa perasaan karena kejadian dengan Naruto kemarin?

Sasuke meneguk kembali kaleng bir ditangannya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu kafe pantai.

Sekaleng lagi mungkin bisa membantunya menemukan jalan keluar.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.  
.

"Sasuke kun?"

Hinata terbangun saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar dipinggangnya. Rupanya ia tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu kini sibuk mengendusi tengkuknya. Menyalurkan gelenyar aneh yang merambat hingga jantung dan pusat perut Hinata.

"Sa.. Sasuke kun.." Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke yang juga balik menatapnya.

Alisnya mengernyit saat hidungnya mencium aroma alkohol.

"Kau.. mabuk? UMPHH!"

Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke menciumnya tanpa aba - aba. Kepalanya yang masih dapat berpikir jernih pun berontak.

Sasuke menekan bibirnya pada Hinata. Mengulum perlahan seperti anak kecil yang girang menemukan rasa permen favoritnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan. Satu menahan kedua tangan Hinata sementara yang lain mulai menjamah tubuh Hinata dengan manja.

"Hen..ti.. uummh.."

Hinata merasa seluruh dunia berputar disekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa kosong, namun kewarasannya seketika kembali saat ia ingat kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

Sungguh! Ia tidak mengingkari jika ia juga menginginkan Sasuke kali ini. Tapi tidak jika sang pria dalam kondisi dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Bagaimana jika esok pria ini tersadar dari mabuknya lalu menyesal dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata?

"Sasuke.. kumohon.." Pinta Hinata memelas. Mencoba menjauhkan ciuman Sasuke semampu yang ia bisa.

"SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Seketika ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata. Ia melihat wanita itu kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan pakaian yang sebagian telah terbuka. Hinata menatap sayu. Leher dan dada yang berwarna putih susu itu kini penuh dengan tanda cinta.

"BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Apa bedanya ia dengan para pecundang diluaran sana yang begitu saja memaksa bercinta?

Sasuke menggumamkan maaf dan segera menarik diri menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menjauh segera mengejar pria itu.

"Sasuke kun! Jangan marah.. kumohon.."

Hinata meraung menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Sasuke kun! Buka pintunya! SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ia menghukum dirinya sendiri dibawah guyuran air dingin sambil menuntaskan hasratnya yang sempat terputus. Hampir saja. Hampir saja ia menyentuh paksa Hinata. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mati.

.  
.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

Sasuke mendapati Hinata meringkuk diujung tempat tidur. Isak tangis yang terdengar perlahan, membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Hinata.." Bisiknya.

Tangannya beringsut merangkul pundak sang wanita dari belakang dan mengecupnya perlahan, "gomen ne.."

Hinata yang hanya diam tak bergeming. Membuat Sasuke kian frustrasi.

"Hinata." Sasuke memelas, "maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku hampir saja menyentuhmu tanpa..."

"Sasuke kun.." Hinata tiba - tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke lekat, "apa kau menyesal bila menyentuhku?"

Satu kalimat Hinata telak menghantam kesadaran Sasuke. Apakah ia menyesal? Untuk apa ia menyesal? Ia-lah yang tidak ingin Hinata menyesal kelak.

"Tidak apakah bila kau memberikan dirimu padaku?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menutup matanya. Tangannya perlahan menarik punggung Hinata mendekat. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ia membiarkan aroma Hinata membuainya hingga kepayang.

Hinata. Tahu kah engkau? Sasuke tidak ingin kau menyesal karena para Uchiha sangat serakah dan pecemburu. Ia akan melindungi miliknya sedemikian rupa bagai penjara tak kasat mata. Setiap hal yang ia miliki tidak akan pernah ia bagi. Setiap hal yang ia ingini harus terpenuhi. Tidak akan ada hal yang romantis bisa kau temui. Namun Sasuke bisa menjamin Hinata bahagia bersamanya. Karena sebagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata, ia juga akan setia.

Jadi Hinata, apa kau siap dengan semua itu?

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Bolehkah?"

Hati Hinata bagaikan disiram embun pagi. Begitu menyejukkan saat mendengar pria yang kau inginkan juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Wanita itu tersenyum takjub menatap sinar penuh damba yang ia lihat dikedua mata Sasuke.

"I'm yours.."

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Bergerak waspada setiap kali petugas imigrasi menatap kearahnya.

"May I help you sir?" Tanya petugas itu ramah.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku sendiri. Aku hanya gugup." Sanggah Naruto.

Petugas berseragam biru tua itu tersenyum mahfum lalu menyerahkan paspor Naruto, "Begitukah? Kalau begitu semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan.."

Setelah membungkuk pamit, Naruto segera bergegas mengambil telephon genggamnya.

"Kiba.. Sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?"

Naruto melihat seorang pria mendekat.

"Saya utusan tuan Kiba." Kata pria itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil sewa pada Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, setelah memberi uang tip, Naruto bergegas menaiki mobil dan melanjutkan percakapannya ditelephone.

"Sudah kau pastikan tempat mereka menginap? Hemm.. Aku tahu! Berhentilah mengoceh, Kiba! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri dan lakukan yang aku perintahkan!"

Naruto membanting ponselnya di jok samping dengan kesal. Matanya lurus menatap kedepan. Sesekali ia menggigiti kukunya dengan frustrasi saat mendapati seseorang berjalan lambat atau menyeberang.

Ia tengah tergesa. Sangat tergesa. Perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman semenjak pertemuannya dengan Madara. Hingga mengidahkan tangisan Kushina, Naruto nekat terbang menyusul Sasuke dan Hinata ke Indonesia. Seolah ia punya pemikiran, jika ia tidak kesana sekang, ia akan kehilangan Hinata selamanya.

Naruto mengklakson frustrasi saat mobil didepannya melambat. Memaki keras dan menyentak - nyentakkan tangan distir mobil penuh amarah.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Hinata, maka tak seorangpun boleh memilikinya. Karena itu kau harus mati ditanganku."

#bersambung..

Oh astaga.. akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fik ini. Bagi yang membayangkan bakal menemukan super mama lemon disini, mohon maaf sangat mengecewakan karena aku gak sanggup menulisnya. Hiks! Akutuh polos akutuuuuuuh.. T_T  
Btw fik kali ini mengambil latar salah satu pulau di Sumbawa. Karena saat aku gugling di inet tentang tempat paling romantis di dunia, aku menemukan dan langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat ini. Kemungkinan ATM akan tamat setelah ini. Hehehehe.. semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya endingnya. Dan sebagai penggantinya jg sudah aku siapkan.  
Sekali lagi makasih sudah membaca fik ini. Dan review2 yang masuk sangat membuatku bersemangat.  
Love always for you from Hitora.


	6. Chapter 6

AFTER THE WEDDING Chap.6

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading.. 😊

############################

Hinata menatap hamparan samudra biru yang membentang dihadapannya. Kentara sekali ia tengah berusaha mengalihkan fikirannya dari sosok yang masih terus setia menancapkan atensi padanya.

Malu! Risih! Jengah! Tengkuknya juga pegal karena harus terus memalingkan wajah. Ingin sekali Hinata protes. Namun apa daya, ia merasa jika kedua mata mereka bertemu, onyx sehitam malam itu akan menyedot kesadarannya menuju dimensi antah berantah.

Lelah berlari, Hinata menyembunyikan diri dalam ketertundukan. Membentengi diri dengan deretan helaian poni indigonya, jantung kecilnya menyentakkan debar saat jemari Sasuke meraih rambut disisi kanan wajahnya. Lembut dan dan penuh perasaan. Jemari Sasuke bergeser, menelusuri setiap kelembutan helaiannya. Ia sadar Sasuke tengah merajuk dan merayu untuk merebut kembali perhatiannya.

Darah Hinata berdesir. Seluruh udara seolah menguap dari dunia saat ia merasakan ujung poni mereka kini bersentuhan. Tubuhnya tegang dan memanas saat ia merasakan sapuan hangat beraroma mint diwajahnya. Matanya erat terpejam. Hinata merasa begitu dipuja ketika dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati – hatian, Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil penuh rasa sayang.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun ketika pada akhirnya pandangan mereka bersua. Tidak juga melakukan kegiatan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Hinata. Bersikap seolah Hinata akan hilang dalam kedipan mata jika ia lengah sedikit saja. Sasuke meringis. Kini ia paham mengapa sahabat brengseknya itu bisa begitu tergila - gila pada Hinata. Hinata memiliki orisinilitas yang memukau dalam pribadinya yang pendiam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tidak lama kemudian pekikan halus Hinata menjadi penutup dari kecupan kedua.

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING (3 Hari Kemudian)

.

.

.

"Kau ingin membeli apa lagi?"

Hinata meneliti keranjang ditangannya.

"Aku kira cukup, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke melongok keranjang belanjaan Hinata lalu mengangguk setuju.

Siang ini mereka tiba di pelabuhan pulau utama. Setelah berkeliling membeli oleh – oleh makanan setempat, Sasuke menghubungi Kakashi untuk secepatnya mengirimkan jet pribadi miliknya ke Bandar Udara Internasional Ngurah Rai, Bali.

Semalam, setelah pembicaraan yang panjang, mereka sepakat memutuskan segera kembali ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan hubungan segitiga antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Nantinya setelah segalanya menjadi jelas, Sasuke akan menggelar conferensi pers untuk memperkenalkan secara resmi Hinata sebagai nyonya muda Uchiha.

Sasuke melirik arloji ditangannya. Kapal pemberangkatan dari NTB ke pulau Bali masih 3 jam lagi berlabuh. Artinya mereka masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk sekedar berjalan - jalan disekitar pelabuhan.

"Mau makan dulu?" Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Tadi pagi ia hanya sempat mengunyah sepotong sanwich dan segelas susu di cottage. Padahal ia cukup banyak mengerahkan tenaga beberapa hari ini untuk mengisi malam bulan madunya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah karena pikiran absurdnya barusan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Menyadari Hinata berhenti mengikuti langkahnya, Sasuke berbalik mendekat secara perlahan dan berbisik jahil.

"Jangan melamun atau aku akan menyeretmu kesalah satu bilik motel disana. Aku tidak akan segan mengulang malam – malam kita, Hinata.."

Hinata megap - megap. Seketika ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan semburat tipis diujung telinga. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Argh.. Kuso!" Ucapnya menggosok belakang kepala dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

.

Rumah makan yang mereka kunjungi sangat sederhana. Hanya sebuah gubuk yang menghadap ke pantai tanpa dinding dengan atap daun rumbia. Pemiliknya adalah pasangan suami istri lokal yang ramah. Mereka menyajikan ikan bakar pantai Nipah yang sudah terkenal kelezatannya. Suasana canggung yang sempat terjadi akibat keusilan Sasuke pun kini mencair berkat suasana nyaman yang terbangun disana. Tidak lama berselang terdengar alunan musik daerah yang dibawakan dengan apik oleh pemusik jalanan untuk mengiringi santap siang mereka. sungguh semakin menghangatkan suasana.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tadinya ia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke makan dengan lahap, namun ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke juga tengah terus memperhatikan Hinata. Menyadari pandangan mereka bertemu, masing - masing kembali menunduk dan tersenyum simpul. Lalu melanjutkan makan dengan perasaan yang damai.

"Hinata.."

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naru..to.."

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Jenggotnya tumbuh tak beraturan. Bajunya lusuh. Matanya kuyu. Jelas kondisinya sangat jauh dari kata baik – baik saja. Setelah memastikan wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini benar Hinata, Naruto segera berlari mendekat.

"Hinata! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu."

Aroma alcohol menyeruak kuat dari tubuh Naruto. Melihat kondisi yang tidak kondusif, Sasuke segera berdiri didepan Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan. Sikapnya semakin waspada saat ia melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Ia sudah di Indonesia selama 3 hari. Dan gara – gara ulah Uchiha tua sialan yang pintar menyembunyikan orang, ia harus berputar – putar mencari Hinatanya hingga hampir gila.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput istriku, Uchiha."

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini tengah meremas jemarinya karena gugup dan cemas. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di Negara orang. Apalagi hingga membahayakan Hinata, itu jelas bukan pilihan. Maka Sasuke berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memulai negosiasi.

"Naruto, kurasa kita perlu bicara berdua." Bujuknya mencoba mendekat.

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Gelegar suara Naruto semakin menarik perhatian pengunjung rumah makan. Menyadari gelagat yang aneh, sebagian dari mereka segera memilih untuk segera pergi, namun beberapa pengunjung pria tetap ditempat untuk berjaga.

"Naruto. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Hinata seperti yang kau inginkan." Kalimat Sasuke sempat terhenti saat ia merasa Hinata meremas punggung kaosnya, "aku terus memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kau harus bisa menerima saat Hinata telah mengambil keputusan. Ia juga berhak atas masa depannya, Naruto."

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH – OLAH AKU SATU – SATUNYA PRIA BRENGSEK DISINI, PENGHIANAT!" lelah dan putus asa, Naruto memuntahkan amarahnya.

"Kau juga turut andil dalam pernikahan sialan ini, Uchiha! Karena kau juga menyetujui untuk menikahi Hinata dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya padaku!"

Naruto meringsek maju. Mencoba untuk menggapai Hinata. Namun Sasuke segera mencegah Naruto menyakiti Hinata dengan mencekal tangan Naruto.

Merasa mendapat perlawanan, Naruto segera menarik kerah kaos Sasuke hingga wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak sekian centi.

"Dobe jangan memperkeruh suasana!" Sasuke mengeram tajam, memberi peringatan.

Sasuke tahu, dalam adu fisik kekuatan mereka seimbang. Sasuke merupakan master tingkat Shodan dibidang Aikido, sedangkan Naruto pemegang sabuk hitam Karate - do. Pertarungan mereka jelas tidak akan menghasilkan apa – apa dan hanya akan meninggalkan damage besar.

Sasuke terkapar dalam sekali bantingan. Mengambil sikap defensive, Sasuke diam saat Naruto mulai menaiki tubuhnya dan menghajarnya dengan brutal. Sasuke ingin melepas amarah Naruto sekaligus mengurangi beban bersalah dihatinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ia masih mengharapkan nestapa yang membelit hubungan persahabatan mereka kini lenyap dan berakhir dengan kedamaian.

Nafas Naruto menderu tidak beraturan. Pandangannya kosong menatap iris kelam Sasuke yang masih teguh meski terus menerima pukulan. Melihat lawannya kini penuh luka dan lebam diseluruh tubuh, dengan gontai Naruto bangkit dan berdiri. Menyadari tatapan Naruto kini beralih pada Hinata, mau tak mau Sasuke mulai memberikan perlawanan. Ia membelit sebelah kaki Naruto dengan tehnik kuncian. Namun karena keadaannya sudah babak belur, Sasuke berakhir meringkuk menahan sakit saat Naruto menginjak dan menendang perutnya untuk melepas belitan.

Mata Naruto menyendu saat melihat Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kengerian. Tapi Naruto juga tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk mendekat.

Naruto sadar, mungkin nanti hatinya akan sakit saat Hinata memberontak. Menepis uluran tangannya. Namun Naruto sudah terlampau tenggelam dalam racun kerinduan, dan hanya Hinatalah penawar satu - satunya.

"Hinata.."

Panggilan lembut Naruto membuat dunia disekeliling Hinata seolah melambat. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan memejamkan mata erat - erat saat tangan besar dan hangat itu membelai lembut pipinya.

Tangan yang pernah menjanjikan masa depan yang indah dan nyaman baginya.

"Hime.."

Naruto semakin berani mendekat saat menyadari keterdiaman Hinata.

Mungkinkah?

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Hinata masih terbuai saat tangan Naruto membelai wajahnya. Hingga kemudian ia mencium aroma darah dari tangan Naruto.

Darah Sasuke.

Hinata terhenyak. Seolah kesadarannya terkumpul kembali. Ia menepis tangan Naruto dan berlari menyongsong Sasuke. Matanya sembab. Menggigit bibir kuat - kuat , ia menahan tangis. Air matanya turun bukan hanya karena sedih melihat kondisi Sasuke, namun juga karena malu bukan kepalang.

Bagaimana ia bisa kembali terbius oleh pesona Naruto sementara suaminya terkapar tak berdaya?

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tubuhnya segera berbalik. Dalam langkah besar, ia berjalan menyongsong keberadaan wanita pujaannya. Bermaksud kembali ingin menarik Hinata menjauhi Sasuke. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat beberapa pria lokal berseragam coklat menghadang. Mereka mencoba mengajak komunikasi Naruto dalam bahasa inggris yang terbatas. Rupanya pemilik rumah makan berinisiatif memanggil petugas kepolisian setempat saat keributan terjadi.

"Mohon ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

Naruto hanya diam saat para pria itu mencoba menuntunnya pergi pergi meninggalkan rumah makan. Namun monster dalam dirinya kembali muncul saat matanya melihat Hinata yang tampak begitu cemas berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung dengan cepat. Sasuke melihat Naruto meraih pistol yang ada dipinggang polisi dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata. Merasakan bahaya datang, dengan segera Sasuke memeluk dan melindungi istrinya.

Detik berikutnya, suara letusan senjata terdengar sebanyak dua kali. Semua orang menjerit histeris kala Sasuke roboh bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Hinata.

#Bersambung..

Hollaaaaaaa.. Hitora kali ini bahagiaaaaaaa banget karena akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fiks ini. Setelah insiden hilangnya file ATM akibat file error. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan kembali mood yang hilang, Hitora bisa menulis ulang kembali cerita ini. Pokoknya ya begitulah.. T_T

Btw makasih banget atas support readers semuanya. Sudah mau menunggu Hitora dengan kengaretannya. Imnotevil dan Uphill sendiri selama aku berhenti menulis juga sedang sibuk beradaptasi dalam dunia kerja (well congrats 4u 2 dude!) sehingga secara otomatis kegiatan di akun Hitora and Imnotevil juga sempat terhenti. Jadi mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan selama ini.

Daaaaan.. sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. Tanpa terasa ATM sudah memasuki babak final. Silahkan ditunggu. Always love you. HITORA


	7. Chapter 7

AFTER THE WEDDING Chap.FINAL

Pairing: SASUHINA Always

Rating: M

Tags: Romace/ Drama/ Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading.. 😊

######################################

Suara baling – baling helikopter yang mendarat di halaman RSUP Sanglah Denpasar berpadu dengan derit roda brankar emergency tempat Sasuke terbaring terdengar ngilu ditelinga. Kanula oksigen yang terpasang diwajah Sasuke nampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang kian memucat. Setelah mendapat pertolongan pertama di pulau utama, harusnya Sasuke diterbangkan hingga Surabaya. Namun karena diperjalanan terjadi serangan kejang akibat kehilangan banyak darah, memaksa pilot mendarat darurat di Bali.

Suasana Rumah Sakit seketika gaduh. Wajah – wajah pria - wanita berseragam putih yang mengiringi perjalanan Sasuke ke meja operasi tampak tenang dan cemas secara bersamaan. Saat pintu ruang Operasi menutup, seorang perawat perempuan dengan sabar memberikan segelas air kepada Hinata yang masih gemetar karena syok. Hinata sempat menolak, namun dengan bujukan sang perawat Hinata meraih gelas plastik dari tangan perawat dan meneguk tandas isinya dengan tergesa.

Hinata tersedak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Sakit sekali. Perawat itu dengan penuh kesabaran menepuk punggung Hinata perlahan.

"Are you okey?" Tanyanya terbata dalam bahasa Inggris.

Hinata terdiam.

Apa dirinya baik – baik saja?

Apa Sasuke baik – baik saja?

Matanya menatap perawat perempuan yang terus bertanya dengan nada cemas. Kadang bertanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris, kadang dalam bahasa lokal. Mata Hinata bergeser, melihat papan nama sang perawat. Ni Wayan Purwati.

"Ya?" Merasa mendapat respon, Perawat bernama Wayan itu kembali mensejajarkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar Hinata menggumamkan namanya.

Bibir Hinata bergetar, kedua matanya panas menyengat. Seketika ia menangis pilu menyadari saat ini ia hanya seorang diri di negara antah berantah. Kepalanya terasa kosong, tidak mampu lagi berfikir harus meminta tolong kepada siapa. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa setakut dan setidak berdaya ini.

Sekian menit menangis, Hinata kembali mendongak dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Ia tahu, ia harus kuat. Sasuke telah mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Hinata, sekarang giliran Hinata untuk kuat demi Sasuke. Setelah tenang dari tangisnya, Hinata meminta tolong kepada Wayan untuk membimbingnya mengisi administrasi Rumah Sakit dan menghubungi keluarga Uzumaki, Uchiha dan Hyuuga di Jepang.

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

.

Naruto duduk meringkuk. Sel imigrasi tempatnya berada saat ini sangat jauh dari kesan nyaman. Hanya kotak pegap ukuran 2x2 meter dengan jeruji besi menjulang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar. Jangan tanyakan mengapa seorang turis dengan status kejahatan seperti dirinya, pembunuhan terencana, bisa meringkuk di tahanan sementara milik departemen Imigrasi. Tentu semua berkat campurtangan keluarga Uzumaki, Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Dengan koneksi mereka, melalui kedutaan Jepang, mereka memohon penangguhan masa tahanan Naruto dan meminta untuk dideportasi supaya bisa menjalani hukuman dan perawatan di negaranya dengan alasan kejiwaan.

Mengingat anak – anak mereka saling terikat satu sama lain sekian lama, ketiga keluarga sepakat menyelesaikan semua secara kekeluargaan di Jepang.

Naruto masih meringkuk diam saat seorang petugas berseragam biru tua datang dan membuka sel tempatnya berada.

"Uzumaki Naruto..!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tanpa minat. Matanya mendapati sosok semampai yang berdiri dibelakang petugas. Warna terang rambutnya memantulkan cahaya matahari, membuat mata Naruto menyipit pedih hingga mengeramkan kesal. Kali ini orang yang mengunjunginya bukan lah petugas kepolisian atau lawyer utusan ayahnya, melainkan seorang perempuan berkebangsaan Jepang. Ia tahu siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan yang berani memarahinya tanpa ampun selain ibunya. Perempuan yang dekat dengannya setelah ia memasuki dunia kerja. Asisten kepercayaan Minato sekaligus pengawas pribadi Naruto diperusahaannya.

"Tch! Haruno Sakura!"

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

.

"Apa kau makan dengan benar?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu hanya sekedar basa – basi. Bukan perhatian tulus yang datang dari dalam hati.

Tapi dengan kondisi mereka saat ini? Dengan kedatangannya yang terikat rantai borgol? Di Rumah Sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat? Ayolah! Apakah pertanyaan itu masih tepat?

Namun nyatanya, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memilih untuk mengangukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

Mata Hinata menerawang. Menembus dinding kaca ICU tempat Sasuke berjuang diantara belitan selang – selang dan kabel – kabel penyokong kehidupan.

Operasinya telah berjalan dengan lancar. Peluru yang bersarang di rongga dada Sasuke bisa diambil tanpa meninggalkan dampak sampingan yang berarti selain bekas luka tentunya. Namun kondisi Sasuke masih terlampau lemah untuk diterbangkan ke Jepang. Hingga akhirnya ia harus menjalani perawatan di Bali hingga kondisinya stabil untuk dibawa pulang.

"Dia pria yang kuat." Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

Selama perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, Sakura bercerita betapa Kamisama masih menyayangi Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Peluru Naruto berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh jantung Sasuke dan hanya menyisakan jarak 2 Cm. Jika Sasuke mati, entah seperti apa nantinya roda nasib yang akan menggilas Naruto dan Hinata.

"Pria yang aku kenal semua kuat dan hebat." Timpal Hinata tanpa merubah ekspresi.

"Kau akan bahagia dengannya.."

Gumaman Naruto membuat Hinata sontak memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap pria disampingnya penuh tanya.

Naruto berdehem untuk menghilangkan serak ditenggorokan dan menutupi gugupnya.

"Apakah.. dari awal kau menganggap, hubungan kita adalah kesalahan, Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto sendu, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak.. Sama sekali, tidak.." Jawab Naruto tegas. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang sangat ia ingin tahu jawabannya saat ini.

"Andai.. Andai masih ada kesempatan.. Apakah kau akan kembali padaku?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Membuat sang pria tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyum pedih. Ia tahu jawaban Hinata.

"Seharusnya dari awal. Setelah aku mencetuskan ide untuk menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke. Harusnya aku dimasukkan dalam sel tahanan atau bangsal rumah sakit jiwa supaya bisa berfikir dengan jernih."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dinding kaca diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Ia terus bersamaku selama ini, seperti saudara yang tak pernah ku miliki. Dengan caranya sendiri ia selalu mendampingi pengacau ini. Memperingatkan aku. Memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Namun akulah yang terlalu bebal. Bahkan untuk hal ini, ia masih mau bersabar meladeniku."

Hinata masih diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke benar. Ah tidak! Selama ini Uchiha memang selalu benar." Naruto terkekeh, "setelah segala kekacauan yang aku lakukan dalam hidupmu.."

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Hinata."

Hinata masih terdiam. Namun matanya kini berkaca – kaca. Kalimat terakhir Naruto membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu memikirkan dan menyayangi baik dirinya maupun Naruto. Dia mungkin pria tangguh dan dingin diluar, namun hatinya sehangat mentari musim semi.

"Naruto, Kita pergi sekarang."

Sakura menarik lengan Naruto sementara pandangan pria itu masih terpaku pada Hinata. Hinata yang kini telah memusatkan pandangannya hanya pada Sasuke.

Naruto tahu, kini telah tiba saatnya ia untuk menyerah. Ia telah sepenuhnya kalah.

"Sayonara, Hinata.."

Hinata tidak menjawab ucapan perpisahan Naruto. Ia terus diam menatap Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Sakura, air mata Hinata jatuh satu persatu membasahi pipinya. Tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan. Hanya butiran liquid bening yang setia menjatuhkan diri bagai derai hujan disore hari. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya didinding Kaca. Ia merasa sangat lelah dengan seluruh ego cinta ini. Kamisama memang paling adil diseluruh jagad raya. Ia merekahkan kembang bahagia beserta dengan pahit buahnya.

"Sayonara, Naruto kun.." Bisiknya perlahan.

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak. Membiarkan air mata terus membanjir dikedua matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, perlahan ia meninggalkan kecupan kecil dikaca. Bibirnya gemetar saat membuka. Suaranya tersendat. Ternyata keputusan ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan perpisahannya dulu dengan Naruto.

"Sayonara.. Sasuke Kun.."

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING ( DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN)

.

.

.

Prefektur Kagawa, pulau Shikoku, merupakan tempat paling damai diseluruh jepang. Hunian tradisional yang berjajar dengan parit - parit berhias pohon willow menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Kelopak sakura yang menaungi jalan pun tak luput memberikan nuansa Jepang zaman Edo. Begitu nyaman dan tenang. Tempat ini selalu menjadi pilihan bagi mereka yang ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam drama nostalgia.

Tidak salah jika keluarga Hyuuga memilih tempat ini menjadi tempat peristirahatan keluarga. Tempat dimana Hinata selama ini berada.

Sasuke menapaki jalanan yang terbuat dari batu alam. Sesekali tangannya bergerak merapatkan coat. Meski telah memasuki pertengahan Maret, musim semi masih menyisakan hawa dingin bulan Januari. Sasuke terus berjalan. Hingga langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang kayu dengan kanji Hyuuga.

Belum pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke segugup ini.

Bahkan saat ia harus menyelesaikan tender seharga milyaran yen pun, ia masih bisa melewatinya dengan tenang. Namun lihat dirinya sekarang. Berkali – kali ia dikalahkan oleh debaran dan berakhir seperti patung dungu didepan pintu gerbang.

Setelah merasa yakin dengan penampilan dan lain sebagainya, tangannya mulai mengetuk pintu gerbang perlahan. Gerbang kayu pun terbuka dan menghadirkan sosok nenek tua yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Sasuke berdehem, "Ano.."

"Siapa, nek?"

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya dari dalam terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sasuke tercenung ketika sosok itu kembali menyapa netra. Dalam balutan kimono bercorak gardenia Hinata menatapnya dalam kerinduan yang sama.

.

.

.

AFTER THE WEDDING

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha san?"

Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyeduhkan teh untuk Sasuke. Angin sepoi – sepoi menyapa lembut helaian rambut Hinata yang mulai memanjang. Menguarkan aroma ocha berpadu lavender yang memabukkan.

"Baik." Dingin dan tegas. Hinata menyadari nada ketidak berkenanan Sasuke disana, "Jika saja kau tidak lupa kau juga seorang Uchiha, Hinata."

"Sasuke kun" Hinata mengalah, "kurasa kita telah.."

"Aku membakarnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku membakar dokumen sialan itu, Hinata."

Hening kembali menyapa. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata, keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing – masing.

"Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dibakar? Kenapa harus kembali? Sepengetahuannya, Sasuke telah menerima berkas perceraian yang Hinata ajukan. Harusnya ini akan selesai jika Hinata pergi. Hinata meremas keliman dada kimononya. Sekarang ia kembali bimbang dan mempertanyakan tindakannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan gemas. Matanya masih menatap tajam. Perlukah ia menarik tubuh mungil perempuan Hyuuga itu? Menyeretnya mendekat. menelanjanginya lalu melumat bibir yang sialnya sangat ia rindu.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Hinata menunduk saat pertanyaannya justru disambut dengan pertanyaan lain. Ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban jika suatu ketika Sasuke datang dan mempertanyakan kepergiannya. Namun sesungguhnya ia tak pernah siap.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum remeh.

"Ohya?"

"Ya!"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Meraih sebelah lengan Hinata dan menatap perempuan itu tepat diirisnya.

Setitik saja. Ia hanya perlu menemukan 1% saja cinta di mata Hinata untuk meyakinkan diri sebelum menentukan segalanya dan menjatuhkan eksekusi final.

"Jika memang tidak cinta, mengapa mengizinkanku berharap? Jika memang tidak cinta, mengapa tetap peduli! Dan membiarkan aku tetap disini! Bukannya mengusirku pergi?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju pelukannya. Mengendusi aroma Hinata yang menguar dari belakang telinga lalu berhenti dengan mengecup guratan nadi dileher putih nan jenjang. Membiarkan Hinata mengeram menahan belenggu hasrat.

"Aku bahkan mendengar kau menangisiku sepanjang malam, Nyonya - Uchiha."

Merasa tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hinata, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum puas mendapati wajah Hinata memerah dengan mata berkabut.

"I.. itu.. tidak benar.."

"Hn? kalau begitu aku perlu menagih kembali semua pemberian kue dan coklat pada adik iparku."

Hinata semakin menunduk malu. Tampaknya kali ini ia harus mengajari cara menjaga rahasia wanita pada Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Tapi.."

Hinata meragu. Tangannya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Kaos merah bata yang dikenakan Sasuke cukup tebal, namun indra perabanya masih bisa merasakan. Disana ada bekas luka operasi yang besar.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu menatap lurus kearah matanya dan membiarkannya menilai sendiri.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Hinata. Kau pergi disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Tangannya perlahan membimbing telapak Hinata merasakan debarannya.

"Nyeri yang kurasa saat tidak mendapatimu disampingku ketika tersadar dari koma, jauh lebih sakit dari luka apapun yang pernah aku terima."

Hinata mengetatkan bibirnya menahan tangis. Perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak menggelanyut di leher Sasuke. Mereka pun berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Tapi.. Tampaknya juga bahagia jauh dari ku." Melepas pagutannya, tangan Sasuke mengelus pipi gembil Hinata, "apa sudah ada pria lain yang mempesonakanmu, huh?"

Sasuke sebetulnya hanya sekedar menggoda. Namun rautnya kembali dingin mengeras saat mendapat reaksi yang tidak ia harapkan dari Hinata.

"Hinata.." Geramnya, "siapa pria itu?"

Hinata tersenyum malu - malu. Membuat Sasuke kian merandang. Kenapa informasi sepenting ini bisa lolos dari radarnya? Belum sempat Sasuke meledakkan cemburunya, ia mendapati Hinata menyeretnya memasuki ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku.. akan mengenalkan Sasuke pada Hitora Kun. Kau pasti akan menyukainya juga."

Hoh! Jadi nama pria itu Hitora? Apa Hinata bilang barusan? Menyukainya? Menyukai atau melukainya? Sasuke jelas tidak suka siapapun dia. Berani main mata dengan istrinya berarti cari mati.

#END

Hinata menatap upload foto pria dilaman Instagram miliknya. Tengah tersenyum lebar, menunduk dengan pandangan malu - malu dan memegang belakang kepala blondenya. Khas sekali dengan pembawaan yang selalu pria itu lakukan disaat ia gugup.

Dislide selanjutnya pun juga begitu. Disaat dirinya berfoto dengan seorang perempuan bergaun pengantin. Rambut pink sang pengantin perempuan yang disanggul tinggi bersemat veil dan hiasan, membuatnya seolah peri bermahkota bunga. Cantik dan ceria. Begitu kesan Hinata dari cara perempuan itu berpose didepan kamera.

Jemarinya perlahan mengusap layar smart phone kebawah. Bergeser pada kolom komentar dan foto yang lain. Semua masih menampilkan momen - momen dan kalimat - kalimat khas untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

Tentang bulan madu.

Tentang harapan segera dikaruniai momongan.

Serta berderet doa – doa lain dari kolega dan sahabat.

Lalu yang terakhir. Foto berlatar keindahan pantai Hawai, yang memperlihatkan dua tangan yang saling bertaut dengan sepasang cicin dimasing – masing jari manisnya. Cute dan romantis.

Hinata sangat mengenal jemari milik pengantin pria. Jari yang pernah ia kagumi karena kekokohannya saat menggenggam. Dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan hingga kedalam hati. Kini jemari itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ma.."

Hinata menoleh. Mengakhiri sesi stalking akun mantan suami dan mendapati wajah setengah mengantuk putra semata wayangnya, Uchiha Hitora.

Mendapati layar ponsel sang ibu ada gambar pria lain, anak itu kini memasang wajah cemberut dan menuntut penjelasan. Persis sang papa.

"Mama kira macan kecil mama sudah tidur. Maaf.." Katanya menggendong Hitora menuju kamar anak - anak yang berada diujung lorong lantai dua.

"Tora kenapa?"

Wajah serupa anaknya kini muncul dari ujung bawah tangga. Melonggarkan dasi yang membelit erat, Sasuke menyusul anak dan istrinya.

Hitora hanya diam. Memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan sang papa, tangan mungilnya menggapai jas Sasuke. Menggumamkan permintaan digendong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sang papa. Anak itu sudah terlalu mengantuk namun merengek bertahan menunggu sang papa pulang.

Hinata memperhatikan interaksi kedua pria berbeda usia dihadapannya. Setahun yang lalu Sasuke bertemu dengan Hitora, putra semata wayangnya. Dan sekarang, Hitora bagai dunia baru bagi Sasuke, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Hinata kembali menatap layar ponselnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

Kakinya melangkah menyusul sang suami tercinta. Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan dengan manis dipipi Sasuke.

"I love you.." Bisiknya dan dibalas Sasuke dengan bisikan yang tak kalah indah.

.

.

.

Naruto kun..

Aku pernah memilikimu. Dan aku bersyukur karena itu. Karenamu, aku bisa memahat masa depanku. Menemukan arti sejati dari kata mencintai. Kau mungkin mantan terindah, namun apa yang ku miliki saat ini adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Semoga kau pun bahagia dengannya.

#REAL END AND SEE YOU IN ANOTHER FIKS! MWUUUUACH!


End file.
